


I Could Be There For You

by evilxbooyaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hetero, I'm Soft For These Two OKAY, Not just platonic, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sort of pre-established relationship, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilxbooyaka/pseuds/evilxbooyaka
Summary: Aqua was the first to suggest they return to their home. Even if the feeling of home was missing.





	I Could Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has not been beta'd. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. Thanks!

The day of the Mark of Mastery exam would be forever etched into Aqua’s mind. Every little detail would remain apart of her until the end. It was the day where everything changed between the three of them. Especially with Terra. Aqua deeply regretted her inability to find him and pull him back into the Realm of Light. To be there for him in the way he needed. Being named a Keyblade Master while he remained a student caused a rift between them she hadn’t been able to navigate. Her accusations during their mission only deepened that rift. And Aqua wasn’t sure if Terra would even want to see her after all this time. But, she couldn’t give up hope, not until she found him.

Spending a decade in Darkness definitely took its toll on her, on the hope she so firmly cemented herself in. Until she finally fell and she had no choice but to embrace the Darkness just to keep herself sane. And with barely any time to rest between being pulled from the Darkness and taking on Xehanort, Aqua couldn’t help the fatigue settling into her bones. She had never felt this type of exhaustion. Not even during her time in the Realm of Darkness where each day was just a battle to survive. 

But, everything had turned out alright in the end. Well almost everything. Kairi was taken from Sora yet again and he had set off on another journey, leaving the other Keyblade wielders to try to find a sense of normalcy after everything they had been through. The others seemed to adjust rather fast to the change of pace; perhaps due to the fact they had been through a similar situation before. Even Lea took everything in stride, journeying back to Twilight Town with Roxas and Xion in tow. But the Wayfinder Trio didn’t feel like they fit in anywhere.

Aqua was the first to suggest they return to their home. Even if the feeling of home was missing. 

Ventus and Terra didn’t object to her suggestion and they soon found themselves walking the hallowed halls of the castle their footsteps the only audible sound between them. Whatever thoughts they had were kept to themselves as they looked around the empty hall. Ventus had been the only living person here in over a decade and even then, he was in a deep sleep and could hardly be considered alive.

As Aqua stood there, arms resting to her side as she took in her childhood home wondering what she should do next. The threat was over, but she still felt a disturbance. As if Xehanorts’ death was only the beginning of the next threat. And that thought made her sick to her stomach. Hadn’t she suffered enough? Didn’t she deserve to have one moment of happiness before rushing off into another life and death battle? She thought so, but the world seemed to have other plans for her.

Unable to stop these thoughts from their constant barrage, Aqua grimaced, her brow furrowing. Ventus shouted about seeing his old room, taking off in a full sprint before Terra or Aqua could object. They hadn’t fully explored their home to take out any enemies and for a brief moment Aqua worried Ventus wouldn’t be able to handle any enemies he found. A worry that was completely unfounded considering what they had been through, but Aqua was glad to feel something other than absolute dread.

While Aqua took in their surroundings, Terra took to watching her react. He had been waiting for his moment to talk to her, to explain what happened, and ask for forgiveness. He placed most of the blame for their situation solely on himself and being dragged into Xehanorts’ plan. The anger and betrayal Terra felt over not being named Keyblade Master led them all down a long-winding path of sadness. Upon spotting the grimace on Aqua’s face, Terra couldn’t help but make his way over and take her hand. Before all this, he felt something more than friendly between the two of them. At first, he thought it was only a schoolboy crush on his longtime friend. Feelings that would never come to fruition due to his betrayal.

The realization of how deep his feelings for Aqua were startled Terra, at first. But, those feelings are also what helped keep his consciousness tethered to his armor and the Realm of Light. Just the thought of seeing Aqua again kept Terra going even through his moments of weakness. And now they were finally alone and all the words he wanted to say caught in his throat when he looked into her eyes. 

“Terra,” Aqua said softly as she met his gaze. With just one touch Terra had managed to turn those worrisome thoughts into a whisper rather than a roar. Aqua felt she should be startled by the calm he provided, startled by her how her heart started beating a little faster, but she wasn’t. She couldn’t be because Aqua felt those same feelings of love and companionship for Terra. 

Now they were finally alone, hands intertwined, but neither one could find the words to say. How could Terra apologize for all the harm he caused without hurting her again? How could Aqua apologize for making him wait so long to be found? Maybe an apology wasn’t needed from either of them. Maybe just being in this moment together was enough to put their past aside and start anew.

So, Aqua pushed her luck just a little bit more and leaned up to kiss him. A soft, gentle kiss that allowed him to pull away for any reason. But, he didn’t. Instead, he looped an arm around her waist pulling her even closer as he deepened the kiss. Terra wasn’t sure where their relationship would go from here.

But he knew this moment would stay with him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Kingdom Hearts in forever, but I just finished KH3 and honestly I love these two. I wrote this in the space of a couple of hours and I am not sure if it's going to be a multi-chapter or not. As always, kudos, concrit, and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
